


My Mother Says

by CitrineLeaf



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Everyone but Carmen is mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Shadowsan hates instant miso, Themes revolving around running away, Wordcount: 100-500, does this count as, slightly venty but not a lot, well... around there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrineLeaf/pseuds/CitrineLeaf
Summary: Both Carmen and Blacksheep’s musings on running from their former home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	My Mother Says

They’re giving her a second chance. Blacksheep… doesn’t know how to feel about that. The closest thing she has to parents trust her less now, making sure to keep her on a tighter leash even as she’s preparing for the next year at their little ‘school’ and acting like everything is perfectly fine, like she’s forgotten the ‘ _incident_ ’.

Blacksheep gets to skip the orientation this time and instead goes straight to the dorm. When her new crime schoolmates come inside, she turns away from their conversations, lost in the knowledge that they’re all going to be _murderers_ by the end of this year. 

And that’s _fine_ , because before the end of the year she’s going to be long gone and already on the road to stopping them. Leaving will _hurt_ , turning against them even and actively fighting her own family? That’s going to, putting it bluntly: _suck._ But she will be okay, or at least Blacksheep hopes she will. _Eventually_.

Yeah, eventually works. Eventually is nice and hopeful. Helpful, even. 

Blacksheep’s mind wanders as she looks over her newly-unpacked things and continues to pointedly ignore her room-class mates. Will Player help her? Will she even be able to get back in-touch with him? Will he tell her to go back? Would she do it? Another year of this on-top of the first two?

 _No_ , her mind supplies immediately. 

No, she can’t do it. And she wouldn’t. Blacksheep won’t let them take her back, she swears in her head, she will _not_ do this again. 

Just as Blacksheep thinks that, one of her classmates plops down beside her, asking her a question on their schedule. (She guesses her mo- Coach, told them to ask her if they need help) Blacksheep smiles and corrects them, and they nod, but don’t leave, cornering her into a conversation about school and their class schedule. 

_Okay_ , Blacksheep thinks, _I’ll be okay, this school year will be okay._

Everything will be okay.

She just… needs to wait awhile.

* * *

When it’s about to happen, Blacksheep is _scared_.

There are so, so many little what-if, little things that could spiral and go horribly wrong. And, if everything does go right, what’ll happen, then?

She’ll have set fire to every bridge – every friendship, every relationship, no matter how little – and might not even have anywhere to go, after all of that. She may end up scrounging on the streets, with no way to fight VILE. So, in the end? 

Blacksheep is _terrified_ , but also? A little excited.   
  


* * *

_Blacksheep_ , Carmen muses as she watches her family try not to burn down a hotel kitchen, _made the right decision_. 

Shadowsan’s shouting something about ‘instant miso’ and ‘disowning’ both of them. Zack and Ivy, in turn, are making faces while they try to waft out the smoke with their hands.

All three of them are smiling, though. (Four of you count Player – which she absolutely does - who’s cackling at them through the coms). 

It’s nice, Carmen decides. This? Having a family, Even one as chaotic as hers, is nice and okay.

They’re okay. 

They’re all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is way to short, especially considering how long I’ve been not writing??? 
> 
> In my defence, my life getting uprooted is hard work lmao.
> 
> This is partially a vent fic I guess??? It’s most of my musing before… well, somebody close to me put the fun in dysfunctional. (The thought that it’s going to be okay, even if it’s terrifying, held me together, y’all)
> 
> It’s also partially for the CS writer’s guild on amino???? But idk if it counts as an entry for the challenge they’re doing because I didn’t do the diary format and I’m too scared to ask if it still counts lmao 
> 
> If anybody’s interested, the title is inspired by ‘Bruno Is Orange’


End file.
